Blog użytkownika:Koniu202/Farewell
Słowa pożegnania Wreszcie nadszedł ten dzień, w którym kończy się pewna epoka mojego życia. Jednak wszystko co dobre, kiedyś musi się skończyć i to jest jedna z takich chwil, gdy coś się kończy. W końcu trzeba wiedzieć, kiedy zejść ze sceny, no nie? Tak więc postanowiłem coś zmienić, bo tak się nie da cały czas pracować. W końcu pewnie zauważyliście, że nexty pojawiają się rzadko, prawda? Naprawdę miło wspominam każdą chwilę spędzoną na tej wikii, jednak... no właśnie. Jednak to już koniec. Nadchodzą zmiany i to jest moje ostatnie opowiadanie... pisane na tym komputerze. Owszem, dobrze słyszeliście. Nadszedł czas pożegnania mojego złomka, na którym napisałem wszystkie dotychczasowe opowiadania jako Koniu oraz większość jako Qwertypl2001. Mogę więc śmiało rzec, że ten komputer towarzyszłym mi przy zlotach i upadkach, jednak jest już stary i niedługo się pewnie rozwali. A co wy niby myśleliście, że zdołałbym wytrzymać bez pisania choćby miesiąc? XDD Oj wy głuptaski moje ^^ thumb Rozdział 1 Niegdyś malownicza i spokojna wyspa Berk, gdzie ludzie wiedli powolne i spokojne życie z dala od kłopotów, odkąd Czkawka zjednoczył ludzi i smoki, teraz znów pogrążona była w chaosie, który spowodowany był atakiem Drago na wioskę. Wówczas spora część osady została zrównana z ziemią i do tej pory nie udało się wszystkiego odbudować, choć od napaści minęły niemal równe dwa lata. Sprawy nie ułatwiał fakt, że zarówno wódz, czyli Czkawka zniknął, podobnie jak wszystkie smoki. Przez to władzę sprawowała narzeczona szatyna, Astrid z pomocą Valki, która była nieocenioną wręcz doradczynią. Blondynka była pewna, iż bez pomocy matki swojego ukochanego, nie dałaby sobie rady z władaniem Berk, podczas gdy musiała wysyłać kolejne wyprawy na odszukanie wodza i wszystkich smoków, bowiem przecież nie Czkawka i gady nie mogli wyparować od tak. - Astrid, może należałoby się już pogodzić, że… on już nie wróci. – powiedziała Valka, gdy od zniknięcia jej syna minęło pół roku. Żona Stoika, podobnie jak i blondynka, najbardziej ze wszystkich nie mogły znieść myśli, że Czkawka mógł nie żyć. W końcu on z niejednej opresji wychodził cało, był wręcz wojownikiem nie do zdarcia. - Niemożliwe. – odparła Astrid. – Zniknięcie smoków i Czkawki MUSI być z sobą powiązane. – dodała. - Fakty są takie, że nasz kochany wódz gdzieś zniknął i równie dobrze może nie żyć, Astrid. – wtrącił się Sączysmark, wchodząc do twierdzy, gdzie Valka rozmawiała z narzeczoną swojego syna. – W końcu sądzicie, że Czkawka od tak by odleciał? Bez pożegnania? – spytał z ironią. - Jeśli byłoby to coś naprawdę ważnego to… tak. Może nie miał czasu, a może liczy na naszą pomoc. Nie ma mowy! Musimy go odszukać! – powiedziała stanowczo Astrid, pochylając się nad mapą. Mimo swych słów, Hofferson również zaczynała sądzić, iż jej narzeczony mógł już nie żyć, ale nie mogła się z tą myślą pogodzić. Musiała być wytrwała, w końcu Czkawka na pewno był ją odszukał. Poza tym to ona najbardziej rozbudzała nadzieję, że wódz Wandali wciąż żyje, więc gdyby i ona ją straciła, być może szatyn nie wróciłby już nigdy. Wieczorem, gdy wróciła zmęczona po całym dniu zarządzania wioską, Astrid natychmiast ruszyła do swojego łóżka i niemal natychmiast zasnęła. Czkawka i Astrid znajdowała się na polanie, od której wszystko się zaczęło. Gdzie szatyn poznał Szczerbatka, zaś Hofferson zakochała się w nim. Oboje leżeli obok siebie, trzymając się za ręce i wpatrując się w niebo. Zarówno Czkawka jak i jego narzeczona żałowali, że mogli spędzać z sobą czas tak rzadko, jednak obowiązki szatyna jako wodza były dla niego nie mniej ważne, niż narzeczona to zaś częstym powodem kłótni tych dwojga. Astrid często miewała za złe swojemu ukochanemu, że ten zbyt mało czasu poświęca ich związkowi. Tak było i tym razem, podczas wspólnego leżenia na polanie. ''- Szkoda, że spędzamy tak mało czasu razem, Czkawka. – powiedziała Astrid pod nosem, jednak tak, aby jej narzeczony to usłyszał.'' ''- Już to przerabialiśmy, As. Doskonale przecież wiedziałaś, jak będzie. '' ''- Ja… wiem, przepraszam. Po prostu…'' ''- Rozumiem. – urwał jej szatyn pocałunkiem. '' Sen Astrid się urwał, pozostawiając ją w smutnej rzeczywistości. Blondynka ze smutkiem i żalem do siebie zaczęła wspominać ich ostatnią wspólną chwilę… i kłótnię. Dopiero pełnienie obowiązku przywódcy pokazało jej, z czym tak naprawdę borykał się Czkawka jako wódz. Wojowniczka żałowała, że nie okazywała narzeczonemu więcej wsparcia. Następnego dnia, Astrid obudziła się nim nastał świt. Hofferson nie mogła zaliczyć tej nocy do udanej, gdyż wstała kompletnie zmęczona. Ostatkiem sił zwlekła się z łóżka i powędrowała do kuchni, by tam przygotować sobie śniadanie, co nie trwało zbyt długo. Po zakończonym posiłku, blondynka wzięła swój topór, który wykonał dla niej Czkawka, a następnie ruszyła do lasu, by tam odreagować, trenując. Nagle jednak jej wzrok przyciągnął ognisty miecz jej narzeczonego, który spadł z szafki. To znalezisko nieco ją zszokowało, gdyż Astrid była przekonana, że szatyn nie rozstawał się ze swoją bronią. - Ty też chcesz się wyrwać z Berk, jak Czkawka? – blondynka usłyszała za swoimi plecami głos Śledzika. - Śledzik! Nie strasz mnie więcej. – powiedziała Astrid. - Wybacz, po prostu musiałem się przejść. Bez smoków Berk jest takie… puste. – rzekł. - No i wszystko jest znacznie trudniejsze. Astrid rozmawiała ze swoim przyjacielem jeszcze przez krótką chwilę, nim się rozeszli w swoje strony. Wojowniczka spędziła w lesie sporą część swojego dnia, nim wróciła do obowiązków tymczasowego wodza, a musiała przyznać, że tego dnia czekało na nią wiele pracy. Blondynka musiała zadbać o to, by zbiory przed zimą zostały sprawdzone i odpowiednio zabezpieczone, trzeba było także dostarczyć odpowiednie ilości drewna do chat Wandali, gdyż noce robiły się już coraz zimniejsze. Nadchodząca zima oznaczała także, że wyprawy poszukiwawcze zostaną wstrzymane, więc Astrid otrzymywała od wszystkich grup szczegółowe raporty. Niestety nikt nie zdołał odnaleźć Czkawki, przez co coraz więcej wikingów zaczynało wątpić w sens prowadzenia dalszych poszukiwań. - Trzeba wysłać ostatnią w tym roku grupę poszukiwawczą. Może jednak uda się coś znaleźć. – łudziła się Astrid, nie chcąc pogodzić się ze śmiercią ukochanego. - Kobieto, właśnie otrzymałaś raport od wszystkich zwiadowców wysłanych za Czkawką, z których wynika, że nie ma po nim ani śladu. Pora się pogodzić, że on nie żyje! – wykrzyczał nieco zdenerwowany już Sączysmark. Podobnie jak większość, on również ciężko przeżywał zniknięcie przyjaciela, jednak starał się zachować zimną głowę. - No właśnie, nie znaleźli po nim ani śladu. To znaczy, że źle szukamy, poza tym skoro nic nie znaleźli, to musimy założyć, że Czkawka żyje. – narzeczona wodza twardo trzymała się swojego zdania, którego nie zamierzała zmienić. – Poza tym przecież Czkawka nie mógł przepaść od tak! To musi mieć związek ze smokami, więc jeśli znajdziemy smoki, znajdziemy również Czkawkę. Nie trzeba było długo czekać, nim Astrid zorganizowała ostatnią wyprawę na poszukiwania zaginionego wodza i smoków. Tym razem jednak tymczasowa przywódczyni Wandali postanowiła, iż zwiadowcy powinni szukać tropów smoków, które znaleźć o wiele łatwiej, niż ślad po pojedynczym smoku. Po dopełnieniu wszystkich swoich obowiązków, oraz pożegnaniu zwiadowców, którzy jeszcze tego samego dnia wypłynęli z portu, Astrid udało się wykraść trochę czasu dla siebie. Nie zastanawiając się, ruszyła do kotliny, gdzie wszystko się zaczęło. Odkąd pamiętała, zawsze przychodziła tam, gdy brakowało jej Czkawki i dopiero tam mogła się poczuć, jakby jej narzeczony znów był na wyciągnięcie ręki. - Gdzie jesteś, Czkawka? – spytała dziewczyna, jakby liczyła, że zaraz za nią stanie szatyn i wszystko znów wróci do dawnego porządku. Tak jednak nie było, a Astrid stała sama na polanie. … Od wysłania ostatniej ekipy poszukiwawczej, która właśnie wróciła do wioski, by złożyć raport narzeczonej zaginionego wodza. Astrid łudziła się, że może zwiadowcom uda się czegoś dowiedzieć, jednak po smokach również nie znaleźli żadnego śladu. Jakby tak nagle i po prostu wyparowały, pozostawiając po sobie pustkę. Gdy ta informacja doszła do wojowniczki, ta chciała wybiec z twierdzy i zatracić się w rozpaczy. Do tej pory starała się myśleć, że Czkawka gdzieś tam jest i czeka, aż jego ukochana go odnajdzie. Teraz jednak Astrid zaczynała powoli godzić się z myślą, że szatyn nie wróci i prawdopodobnie nie żyje. Ostatnia iskierka nadziei w jej sercu właśnie dogasała. Nie mając siły by zajmować się wioską, blondynka wyszła z twierdzy, by skierować się do swojej chaty. Zaraz za nią ruszyła jednak Valka. - Wszystko w porządku? – spytała matka wodza, doganiając Astrid. - Nie… a co jeśli Czkawka naprawdę nie żyje? – wojowniczka była bliska rozpaczy. - Na pewno daje sobie radę, moja droga. – powiedziała Valka, by uspokoić narzeczoną syna. – I z całą pewnością próbuje do nas wrócić. Najważniejsze jest teraz, by zadbać o naszych ludzi, Czkawka na pewno by tak zrobił. – dodała z uśmiechem. - Ehh… no dobrze. – odparła Astrid. Rozdział 2 Tegoroczna zima była wyjątkowo nieprzyjazna wikingom, nawet biorąc pod uwagę standardy zimowe na Berk. Mrozy były tak wielkie, że klanowi Wandali ledwo starczało drewna do ogrzewania swoich domów. Tym sposobem wkrótce w wiosce zapanował kryzys, bowiem morze było zamarznięte, więc jedynym wyjściem była wycinka części lasów na wyspie. Tym oto sposobem zdolni do pracy wikingowie chwycili swoje topory i zaczęli wyrąbywać kolejne drzewa, zapełniając wszystkie schowki w wiosce. - W życiu nie przeżyłem takiej zimy. – powiedział Sączysmark, wchodząc do twierdzy oraz tworząc mroźny przeciąg. - Niesamowity zmysł spostrzegawczości. – odparł Śledzik. – Przecież my to wiemy, Smarku. – dodał. - Dobrze, że przynajmniej w Twierdzy jest ciepło. – wtrącił się Mieczyk. – Bo od stania na tym mrozie moja Miecia się złamała! – zawołał blondyn, pokazując złamaną maczugę, przy okazji ledwo powstrzymując się od popadnięcia w histerię. - No naprawdę, współczujemy ci twojej straty, Mieczyk, ale inni wikingowie mają większe problemy, niż złamana maczuga. – wtrąciła się Astrid. - Jak możesz, ty potworze bez serca?! – oburzył się bliźniak. - Normalnie. – odparła wojowniczka. – A teraz weźcie się do roboty, trzeba pomóc dostarczyć drewno na opadł do chat Wandali i to szybko. – rozkazała. Tego dnia, Astrid praktycznie nie zaznała odpoczynku. Cały czas blondynka musiała koordynować pracę wikingów, pilnować czy przypadkiem bliźniaki czegoś nie zniszczą, czy rozwiązywać spory Wandali. Jednym słowem, Hofferson miała ręce pełne roboty, choć wojowniczka nie ukrywała, iż pasowało jej to. Przynajmniej mogła się oderwać od swoich myśli. Kolejne dni mijały mieszkańcom wioski na zwykłych, codziennych, zimowych czynnościach, jak chociażby pójście jak praca nad wyrąbem drzew lub odbieraniu drewna na opał z magazynu. Inni wikingowie trenowali na arenie, bądź pracowali w twierdzy przyrządzając jedzenie, czy dbając o porządek. Niektórzy, jak choćby bliźniaki i Sączysmark, stronili od zbyt ciężkiej pracy na rzecz wioski, starając się jednocześnie unikać Astrid, która nie pochwalała takiego zachowania. - Możecie się z łaski swojej przestać obijać?! – zawołała zdenerwowana blondynka, gdy wreszcie udało się jej dorwać trójkę bumelantów. - My się przecież nie obijamy! – oburzyła się Szpadka. – Urządzamy sobie tylko krótką przerwę, żeby efektywniej pracować. – dodała z zadowoleniem. - Aha. Więc wytłumaczy mi któreś z was, dlaczego ta „krótka przerwa” trwa pół dnia? – Hofferson zdawała być się dość zirytowana zachowaniem przyjaciół. - Coś ci się musiało przewidzieć, Astrid. Siedzimy ty dopiero od pięciu minut. – dodał Sączysmark. - Racja… bo jeszcze chwilę temu siedzieliście na drugim końcu twierdzy. – odparła. – Zabierzcie się lepiej do roboty, bo za drugim razem nie będę taka miła. Następne kilka godzin, wojowniczka spędziła na pilnowaniu, czy Sączysmark i bliźniaki wykonywali swoje obowiązki, czy też znowu się obijali. Niestety blondynka nie mogła poświęcać im zbyt wiele uwagi, gdyż problemy na Berk nigdy się nie kończyły. Raz jakiś wiking pokłócił się z sąsiadem o pastwisko, raz o przydział drewna, a kiedy indziej o to, że jeden wiking po prostu pokłócił się z drugim, przez co doszło do bójki – ot, zwykłe życie na Berk. Praca zakończyła się dla Astrid szybciej, niż się spodziewała, jednak nie narzekała z tego powodu. Ostatnim czasem nie miała okazji, by wrócić wcześniej do domu, choć kiedyś bardziej by się z tego cieszyła… gdyby Czkawka był na Berk. Wtedy wszystko byłoby tak, jak być powinno. Blondynka była tak pogrążona w swoich myślach, iż nawet nie zauważyła, że miała w swojej chacie pewnego gościa. Był to straszliwiec. Z początku Astrid pomyślała, że były to zwykłe zwidy z przemęczenia. Dla pewności przecierała oczy trzy razy, jednak za każdym razem straszliwiec stał w bezruchu wpatrując się w wojowniczkę. Po krótkiej chwili zwątpienia w widok przy oknie, nastał moment euforii. Hofferson domyślała się, że ten mały smok, mógł stanowić bezcenną wręcz wskazówkę, jak odnaleźć Czkawkę. Nie chcąc tracić więcej czasu, blondynka udała się najszybciej jak tylko mogła po Valkę, bowiem to ona zaraz po szatynowi, potrafiła się najlepiej dogadać ze smokami. - Coś się stało, moja droga? – spytała zmartwiona kobieta, na widok zdyszanej Astrid. - Tak… straszliwiec… pojawił się… w mojej chacie… - odparła wojowniczka, starając się odetchnąć. – Nie ma czasu. Chodźmy! – ponagliła, ponieważ smok w każdej chwili mógł zniknąć tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Valka, podobnie jak Astrid nie potrafiła uwierzyć, że straszliwiec pojawił się na Berk. Wszystko się zmieniło, gdy matka wodza ujrzała go na własne oczy w kuchni blondynki, gdzie smok spokojnie leżał, jakby czekał na wojowniczkę. Gdy tylko usłyszał jej głos, natychmiast się zerwał. - To… niesamowite. – powiedziała Valka, gdy tylko ujrzała smoka. – Spójrz na jego łapę! Chyba ma jakąś informację. – powiedziała matka wodza. - Rzeczywiście. – odparła wojowniczka, po czym chwyciła kawałek pergaminu przymocowany do łapy straszliwca. Mam nadzieję, że ta wiadomość do ciebie dotrze, Astrid. Obecne czasy nie są bezpieczne ani dla wikingów, ani dla smoków. Wybacz mi, że opuściłem wszystkich tak bez słowa, ale… naprawdę nie miałem innego wyboru. Nie mogę ci wytłumaczyć dlaczego musiałem tak postąpić, bo wykracza to poza nasze zwykłe rozumowanie, As. Ja sam mogłem ledwo w to uwierzyć. Jeśli to czytasz, to potrzebuję pomocy zaufanych ludzi. Wkrótce ktoś powinien do was przylecieć. Bezpiecznej podróży i… kocham cię, As. '' - Co tam jest napisane? – spytała zaciekawiona Valka. - To list od… Czkawki. Pisze, że potrzebuje pomocy i, że powinien ktoś po nas przylecieć. - odparła - Ciekawe. Niecałą godzinę od otrzymania wiadomości od Czkawki na Berk zjawiły się smoki. Nie były to jednak przypadkowe gady, lecz smoki należące do jeźdźców. Gdy tylko zjawiły się w centrum wioski, wszyscy wikingowie byli w całkowitym szoku. Po raz pierwszy od dwóch lat, członkowie plemienia Wandali mogli na własne oczy zobaczyć te dumne stworzenia. - Hakokieł?! – zawołał Szączysmark, na widok swojego koszmara ponocnika. O dziwo smok nie udawał radości na widok swojego jeźdźca. Niedługo potem reszta jeźdźców dołączyła do swoich smoków. Nie wiadomo było nawet, kto cieszył się bardziej. Jeźdźcy, czy może jednak ich smoczy towarzysze. Następnego dnia, z samego rana Astrid, Sączysmark, Śledzik oraz bliźniaki wyruszyli na poszukiwanie zaginionego przyjaciela. W końcu gdy mieli swoje smoki, nic nie stało im na przeszkodzie by wyruszyć dalej, niż jakakolwiek ekspedycja. A tak właśnie zapowiadała się owa wyprawa. Jednak niewątpliwym plusem był fakt, iż jeźdźcy nie lecieli na ślepo, gdyż ich smoki dokładnie wiedziały, w którą stronę się kierować, a mianowicie ku mroźnej i niebezpiecznej północy. O tamtych rejonach krążyły opowieści, jakoby żadna z wypraw, zapuszczonych zbyt daleko, nie wróciła. Każda z tych legend miała jednak jeden wspólny punkt – ogromne potwory niszczące łodzie, oraz ogień spadający z nieba. Nic więc dziwnego, że Śledzik nie był szczególnie zachwycony kierunkiem, w którym zmierzali. Podczas gdy Astrid i reszta lecieli, by odszukać swego zaginionego przyjaciela, Czkawka siedział na krawędzi klifu, wpatrując się w zachodzące słońce. Wyspa, na której się znajdował była niezwykle malownicza… przynajmniej jej jedna połowa. Miejsce to było bowiem o tyle dziwne, iż jedna część była przepiękna. Ogromne tereny, pośród których rozciągały się łąki oraz lasy, gdzie smoki beztrosko spędzały swój czas bawiąc się w rzece lub na polanie. Wyspa ta, którą Czkawka nazuwał Ukrytym światem, posiadała jednak drugą stronę medalu. Część mroczną, gdzie praktycznie nie istniało życie. Ziemia spalona była do gołej ziemi i wyjałowiona. Smoki, które się tam udawały, zazwyczaj dość szybko umierały na nieznane choroby. Niestety jednak ta ciemna strona wyspy rozrastała się w złowieszczo szybkim tempie, czemu Czkawka miał zapobiec. Szatyn miał zachować równowagę, a było to karkołomne zadanie. Dawny wódz Wandali musiał regularnie stawać do walki z Łowcami smoków, którym przewodził Malagus. - Coś cię gnębi, Czkawka? – szatyn usłyszał za swoimi plecami głos przyjaciela – Ackea, który wyrwał go z zamyśleń. Wysoki i silny mężczyzna o długich i rudych włosach. Miał dwadzieścia pięć lat i biegle posługiwał się większością typów broni. To właśnie on wyjaśnił wszystko Czkawce, gdy ten zjawił się w Ukrytym świecie. Również u jego boku szatyn stoczył większość swych walk. Acke był jego jedynym towarzyszem, oprócz Szczerbatka, w tym świecie, którego przysiągł strzec równowagi. - Ciemna strona pochłania tą wyspę coraz szybciej. W tym tempie miną dwa lata by całość pogrążyła się w mroku. – odparł. - Tak… to rzeczywiście jest niepokojące. Szkoda patrzeć, jak tak starożytne i piękne miejsce pochłania ciemność. Zwłaszcza kiedy żyjesz tu od urodzenia. – powiedział Acke pod nosem. - Jesteś pewien, że twoi dawni przyjaciele nam pomogą? W końcu to był twój plan, sprowadzić ich tu. – dodał. - Nie byłoby takiej potrzeby, gdyby twoje plemię zgodziło się zaangażować w naszą sprawę! - Doskonale wiesz, mój przyjacielu, że mój lud przestrzega swych zasad. To właśnie one zabraniają im ingerować w los smoków. - Wy i te wasze wierzenia… - powiedział szatyn pod nosem. Plemię, z którego pochodził Acke podchodziło… dość poważnie do swoich wierzeń, przekonań oraz zasad, a to właśnie one nie pozwalały im ingerować w sprawy smoków. Plemię to, zwane przez niektórych Obrońcami, zamieszkiwało Ukryty świat od wielu wieków, jeśli nie tysiącleci. Czcili smoki, jako swoich bogów, widząc jednocześnie w nich ogromne zagrożenie. W przeciwieństwie do Czkawki, który chciał się pozbyć łowców w obronie gadów, Obrońcy postrzegali w nich sposób na utrzymanie kruchej równowagi. Niestety owa równowaga była mocno już zachwiana, więc szatyn po cichu liczył, że mieszkańcy Ukrytego świata pomogą mu w walce z Malagusem. Tak się jednak nie stało. Jeździec nocnej furii uważał nawet, że Obrońcy prędzej dołączyli by do jego wroga, niż do szatyna. '''Jeśli było chaotycznie to sorki, będę starał się ten tekst poprawiać na biegu, byście nie czekali już tak dużo XD Jeśli wyłapiecie jakiś błąd to napiszcie w komentarzu (Eriel, liczę na ciebie xD), co zaoszczędzi mi sporo czasu ^^' Rozdział 3 Ten rozdział będzie... krótszy i możliwe są błędy (nie polecam pakietu libre office do pisania, jest do bani xD) Czkawka odbywał właśnie lot na Szczerbatku, by nieco ochłonąć z emocji. Smok był nieco zatroskany stanem swojego jeźdzca, gdyż wyczuwał w nim sporo złości. - Wszystko w porządku, mordko. - odparł szatyn. - Co ty na to żeby przyspieszyć? - spytał. Nocna furia wesoło warknęła i przyspieszyła lotu. Po godzinie wykonywania podniebnych i szalonych akrobacji, smok i jeździec postanowili wrócić na wyspę, by udać się na rozmowę z plemieniem Obrońców. Czkawka ciągle był pełen nadziei, iż może w końcu uda mu się przemówić im do rozsądku. Choć jego pierwsza próba, która zakończyła się koniecznością lotu by ochłonąć oraz oczywiście niepowodzeniem. Tymczasem na drugim krańcu Ukrytego świata, w obozie łowców smoków panował chaos. Każdy łowca chciał wypaść jak najlepiej przed swoim przywódcą, który miał przybyć na przegląd swoich wojowników. Trzeba było zaznaczyć, iż Malagus nie znosił niesubordynacji podwładnych, przez co miał nadmierną skłonność do mordowania swoich ludzi. Nic więc dziwnego, że łowcy starali się jak mogli, by tylko uniknąć spotkania ze swoim przywódcą. Po paru godzinach nerwowego oczekiwania, łowcy zobaczyli jak do portu przybił statek, z którego wyszedł on. Malagus. Potężny wojownik, siejący postrach w sercach sprzymierzeńców i wrogów. Nikt nigdy nie widział jego twarzy, gdyż zawsze miał ją zakrytą przez złowieszczy, czarny chełm pokryty kolcami. - Panie, wszyscy wyczekiwaliśmi twego przybycia! - rzekł na powitanie jeden z łowców, kłaniając się nisko. - Daruj sobie uprzejmość, komendancie. - odparł Malagus. - I nie wystawiaj mojej cierpliwości na próbę. - dodał. - Ależ oczywiście, mój panie. Proszę za mną. Każdy łowca, którego Malagus zaszczycił swoim spojrzeniem, natychmiast paraliżował strach. Natomiast gdy przywódca zapytać o coś, jedyną reakcją było nerwowe jąkanie się. Budzący postrach mężczyzna zdawał się wyczuwać strach swoich podwładnych, ponieważ zawsze niby przypadkiem podchodził do wojowników, którzy najbardziej okazywali swój strach. - Komendancie. - rzekł Malagus. - Czy złapaliście tego jeźdźca nocnej furii, który się nam naprzykrza? - spytał ze stoickim wręcz spokojem. - N-nie, mój panie. - odparł przerażony łowca, głośno przełykając ślinę. Nastała cisza. Malagus stał odwrócony do swoich żołnierzy tyłem, pogrążony we własnej zadumie. Choć nie było tego widać, to pod swoją maską miał wściekły wyraz twarzy. Jego wzrok przepełniał gniew. - Banda niesubordynowanych głupców! - Malagus zachowywał spokój, choć w jego wypowiedzi można było praktycznie poczuć gniew. - NIE POTRAFICIE ZŁAPAĆ JEDNEGO CZŁOWIEKA I JEGO SMOKA?! - tym razem krzyknął. - Panie, ten jeźdźiec jest… - Tylko JEDNYM człowiekiem, komendancie. A was jest tu ponad setka i nie potraficie wykonać jednego prostego rozkazu? - Zatem może powinieneś sam się zająć tym jeźdźcem? Na pewno masz lepsze kwalifikacje. - odparł dowódca obozu łowców. - Znaj swoje miejsce w szeregu… nędzny kundlu. - Malagus chwycił za gardło swojego rozmówcę i zaczął go dusić. Po chwili rzucił łowcą o ziemię, jakby był kłodą drewna. - Ale na coś mi się przydasz, komendancie. Będziesz idealnym przykładem. - Malagus rzekł z uśmiechem wyjmując swój miecz. Dowódca obozu starał się odczołgać jak najdalej, jednak chwilę później został dociśnięty do ziemi nogą przez swojego przywódcę, po został zdekapitulowany. Tymczasem Astrid i reszta zatrzymali się na jednej z wysp na odpoczynek. Każdy wiking umierał wręcz z głodu, więc przerwa od podróży została niezwykle ciepło przyjęta. W ten oto sposób piątka przyjaciół zatrzymała się prawdopodobnie jednej z piękniejszych wysp, jakie kiedykolwiek dane było im odwiedzić. Większość terenów pokryta była lasami oraz jeziorami. Wszystko było pełne życia i harmonii. Wiewiórki skakały po drzewach, dziki ryły ziemię w lesie, a na niebie latały ptaki. - Jak myślicie, daleko jeszcze do Czkawki? - spytał Sączysmark, siadając na ziemi. - Szkoda, że smoki nie potrafią mówić. Chętnie bym się dowiedział, jak długo będziemy jeszcze tak latać. - dodał. - Wydaje mi się, że raczej na pewno jesteśmy w połowie drogi. - odparł Śledzik, analizując wszystkie mapy. - Ale nie wydaje wam się to dziwne? Przecież zmierzamy cały czas na północ i powinniśmy już dawno temu zamarzać, a tu jest… ciepło. - Śledzik ma rację. Coś tu jest wyraźnie nie tak. - Może zboczyliśmy z kursu? - wtrącił się Mieczyk. - To niemożliwe. Według moich map kierujemy się cały czas na północ. Jak dotąd moje mapy się nie myliły przecież. - nawet Ingerman zdawał się wątpić w swoje słowa. Jeźdźcy postanowili przez noc odpocząć na wyspie i porządnie się wyspać i dać swoim latającym towarzyszom trochę więcej odpoczynku. Rozdział 4 Niegdyś, gdy plemię Obrońców jeszcze nie istniało, w Ukrytym świecie mieszkał pewien mędrzec. W tamtych czasach wielu sądziło, że był on zdolny do poskramiania smoków, które wówczas były dzikimi i krwiożerczymi bestiami, samą siłą woli. Wiedział jednak, że umrze, dlatego tez postanowił odszukać ucznia idealnego, zdolnego do równie wielkich czynów, jeśli nie jeszcze większych. Mędrzec przemierzał więc cały świat, jednak ucznia nie znalazł. Po powrocie na wyspę nie zostało mu wiele czasu, więc ostatnie chwile spędzał na medytacji, podczas której towarzyszył mu smok. Nocna furia. Strzegła swego jeźdzca, aż do jego ostatnich dni. W dniu swej śmierci, ów mędrzec skncentrował wszystkie swe siły, jakie mu jeszcze pozostały i pomimo śmierci swojego ciała, jego duch dalej istniał. Wielu sądziło, że przeniósł się do ciała nocnej furii, które królowały wówczas na niebie, będąc symbolem grozy. W tej postaci, tajemniczy mężczyzna czekał cierpliwie w uśpieniu, aż przeznaczenie sprowadzi do niego ucznia idealnego. Takiego, który o los smoków troszczył się bardziej, niż o swój i gotów był poświęcić wszystko. Bowiem przywrócenie równowagi po śmierci mędrca wymagała poświęcenia wszystkiego. '' Wioska Obrońców, miejsce gdzie ludzi wiedli swoje spokojne życie z dala od wszystkich kłopotów. Niektórzy z tubylców pochłonięci byli treningiem walki, część ciężko pracowała na polach uprawnych czy przy rzemiośle. Sporo mieszkańców klanu Obrońców wiodła jednak spokojne, beztroskie życie. Będąc w wiosce można było zapomnieć o problemach, jakie napotkał Ukryty świat. Będąc w wiosce, którą miejscowi zwali Tyton, nie można było zapomnieć jednak o budowli, będącą jedyną w swoim rodzaju. Czkawka nigdy nie widział tylu pomników smoków, zgromadzonych w jednym miejscu, podczas gdy tutaj był cały plac zapełniony złotymi posągami smoków w dumnych pozach, spoglądających ze zgrozą na Obrońców. Niestety jednak szatyn nie mógł nacieszyć się widokiem, ponieważ spieszył się na spotkanie z przywódcą wioski. Po kilku minutach, które dla jeźdźca nocnej furii wydawały się być całymi godzinami, wreszcie zdołał dotrzeć do potężnego budynku, wykonanego z kamienia, podczas gdy wszystkie inne budowle były budowane z drewna. Nie czekając dłużej, Czkawka wszedł do środka, a następnie krętymi korytarzami doszedł do sali głównej, gdzie na tronie siedział wódz. Nieco podstarzały już mężczyzna, który zdecydowanie swoje najlepsze lata miał już za sobą, a mimo wszystko budził szacunek zarówno wśród przyjaciół, jak i zarówno wrogów. Swoim doświadczeniem mógłby zawstydzić nie jednego wojownika. - Wybacz moje spóźnienie. - rzekł Czkawka podchodząc bliżej. - Nic się nie stało. - odparł wódz. - Jednak jeśli znów przyszedłeś prosić klan Obrońców o pomoc w walce z łowcami smoków, to niestety znów wyjdziesz z pustymi rękami. My nie możemy się mieszać. - Ta wasza biernosć mnie zaczyna już dobijać! - krzyknął Czkawka. W pewnej chwili wściekłość tak przytłoczyła szatyna, że niemal stracił nad sobą panowanie. - Musicie bronić swojego domu! W takim tempie rozrastania się ciemnej strony, to wkrótce czeka was ZAGŁADA! - jeźdźiec nocnej furii starał się zachować swój spokój. - Wiem. Nagle do sali wkroczył Acke, który chciał pomóc swojemu przyjacielowi przekonać Obrońców do udzielenia niezbędnej pomocy. - Co ty tu robisz? - zdziwił się Czkawka. - Pomagam przyjacielowi. - odparł Acke. - Wodzu, powinniśmy pomóc w walce z łowcami. Wiem do czego ci ludzie są zdolni. - Moja odpowiedź pozostaje niezmieniona. Obrońcy nie porzucą swej tradycji. Nie tak jak ty, chłopcze. - Przynajmniej jeden z was nie jest zaślepiony tą całą waszą tradycją! - zawołał Czkawka. - Dlaczego, skoro uważacie smoki za swoje bóstwa, to nie zamierzacie im pomóc?! - Czy to naprawdę ty masz przywrócić tej wyspie równowagę? Wykazując się tak wielką ignorancją i krótkowzrocznością? - wódz obrońców popadł w zadumę. - Otóż owsze, nasz lud czci smoki. Uważamy, że to ich ogień dał życie, jednak smoki same w sobie to nieposkromiona potęga zdolna do zniszczenia. Potęga, o której nie śniła żadna istota i która kusi każdego. Oby przepowiednia się nie myliła, bo jeśli tak… boję się nawet myśleć co się stanie, jeśli zawiedziesz. - NIE ZAWIÓDŁBYM, GYBYŚ POSTANOWIŁ MI POMÓC! - krzyknął szatyn. Od rozmowy z przywódcą Obrońców minął tydzień. Przez cały ten czas Czkawka siedział w samotności, starając się zrozumieć swoją nagłą wściekłość. Szatyn był przerażony swoim zachowaniem, bowiem jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie czuł tak ogromnej złości. Nawet w dniu śmierci Stoika nie był tak wściekły, tak… zły. Na szczęście tydzień minął spokojnie, co nieco niepokoiło Czkawkę, gdyż nie było to w stylu łowców siedzieć bezczynnie. Musieli szykować coś dużego. W międzyczasie Astrid i reszta wylądowali na docelowej wyspie, jednak jeszcze o tym nie wiedzieli. Dla nich Ukryty świat zdawał się z początku być tylko kolejnym lądem, na którym mieli odpocząć, ponieważ smoki były zmęczone swoją podróżą. - Zaraz… a gdzie nasze smoki? - spytał zaniepokojony Śledzik, który rozglądał się za gadami. - Bez obaw. Pewnie poszły odpocząć gdzieś w lesie. - odparła Astrid, chcąc uspokoić przyjaciela. Nagle jednak coś wydało się im dziwne. Usłyszeli dźwięk, jakiego od prawie dwóch lat. Szybującej nocnej furii. Z początku wikingom wydawało się, że to niemożliwe. Szybko jednak musieli zrewidować swoje poglądy, gdy nieopodal nich wylądował czarny niczym noc smok, a z jego grzbieta zszedł jeździec w budzącej postrach zbroi. Wykonana była z metalu, powleczonego pomalowaną czarną skórą. Jeźdźiec miał twarz zakrytą maską wykonaną w podobnym stylu co pancerz, jednak okrycie twarzy miało jeszcze kolce wzdłuż czaszki. - Czkawka… - wyszeptała Astrid, nim jeździec zdołał zdjąć swój hełm. W oczach wojowniczki można było zobaczyć zbierające się łzy na widok ukochanego. Emocje zebrały się w niej jeszcze mocniej, gdy przybysz zdjął okrycie twarzy i jej oczom ukazał się jej ukochany. Blondynka natychmiast zaczęła bez zastanowienia biec w stronę szatyna, pełna emocji. Z jednej strony była szczęśliwa widząc Czkawkę, z drugiej jednak była na niego niezwykle wściekła, że opuścił ją bez słowa. - Jak mogłeś mnie zostawić tak po prostu bez słowa?! - krzyknęła blondynka, gdy opanowała już swe emocje. - As, ja… musiałem to zrobić, wybacz. Nie powinno was tu nawet być, ale sam sobie z moim zadaniem nie dam rady. - odparł Czkawka, bez cienia uczuć w głosie. - To nie jest po prostu zwyczajna wyspa, wiecie? Ja sam, mimo że żyję tu już prawie dwa lata, sam niewiele jeszcze o niej wiem. Jedno jest jednak pewne… Ukryty świat wkrótce może pogrążyć się w chaosie. - rzekł szatyn. - Co przez to rozumiesz? - spytał zaintrygowany Śledzik. - Według przekazanej mi powierzchownej nauki o tej wyspie wiem, że ma ona swoją jasną i ciemną stronę. Pd samego początku panowała tutaj idelana równowaga, jednak ostatnio została zachwiana. Mrok pochłania i niszczy tą wyspę, a wraz z nią wszystkie smoki. - No to rzeczywiście kiepska sprawa. - wtrącił się Sączysmark. - Jak za starych czasów, co? - Uwierz mi, że za „starych czasów” było lepiej niż teraz. Znacznie lepiej. Nawet Viggo nie był tak zły jak Malagus. - Kto? - spytał smark. - Malagus. Przywódca łowców smoków. Nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia, lepiej zaprowadzę was do przywódcy tubylców. Kilkanaście minut później grupa przyjaciół stała przed wioską Obrońców. Tam Czkawka rozdzielił się zresztą i ruszył w swoją stronę, by pobyć trochę w samotności. W tym celu wraz ze Szczerbatkiem udał się na odległe wzgórze, skąd doskonale było widać panoramę wyspy. Na miejscu szatyn myślał, że był sam. Do czasu, aż usłyszał za sobą ogłos lądowania smoka. - Problemy? - spytała Astrid, podchodząc do swojego ukochanego. - Nawet nie masz pojęcia. - odparł szatyn zmęczonym głosem. - Nie powinnaś być z resztą? - Zauważyłam jak odszedłeś bez słowa… a poza tym nie chciałam ci dać zniknąć drugi raz. - powiedziała wojowniczka, a Czkawka zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi. - Tęskniłam, wiesz? - Przynajmniej się domyślam. - odparł szatyn z lekkim uśmiechem. - Ja też tęskniłem, ale sądziłem, że będzie lepiej jeśli po prostu zniknę bez słowa. - dodał, zrywając źdźbło trawy i bawiąc się nim. - Nie rozumiem… - Nie umiem ci tego wytłumaczyć, As. Ja… po prostu musiałem to zrobić. Musiałem opuścić Berk. Prawdopodobnie spędzę tu resztę mojego życia, jeśli nie zginę walcząc, więc sądziłem, że będzie lepiej jeśli odlecę bez pożegnania. Myślałem, że… zapomnisz o mnie i ułożysz sobie życie. Rozdział 5 Następnego dnia Czkawka jak zwykle udał się na poranny patrol wokół wyspy, chcąc jednocześnie skorzystać z okazji i w spokoju przemyśleć kilka spraw oraz stłumić swoje emocje, które się w nim gotowały. Najpierw jednak szatyn postanowił zrobić co w swojej mocy by skupić się na dokładnym przeprowadzeniu patrolu. Tak oto po niecałej godzinie lotu na Szczerbatku, Czkawka zsiadł wreszcie z siodła swojego smoka na małej wysepce, niedaleko Ukrytego świata. Właściwie to ojczystą wyspę Obrońców można było zauważyć na horyzoncie. Jeździec nie zwlekał jednak i od razu po postawieniu swojej nogi na lądzie ruszył wgłąb lasu, gdzie w ciszy i spokoju planował spędzić resztę poranka. Tymczasem w obozie łowców smoków Malagus stał pochylony nad stołem oraz położoną na nim mapą, gdy do jego namiotu wparadował jeden ze zwiadowców, przynosząc swemu dowódcy pilną wiadomość. - Panie! – powiedział, ledwo łapiąc oddech. – Przybywam, by donieść o tym, iż wczoraj do wioski Obrońców przybyła piątka jeźdźców. – rzekł zwiadowca. Choć nie było tego widać przez maskę, na twarzy Malagusa pojawił się cień uśmiechu. - Wspaniale. – odparł przywódca łowców. – A teraz nie marnuj mojej cierpliwości i zejdź mi z oczu! – krzyknął. Posłaniec w strachu o swoje życie natychmiast wycofał się z namiotu swojego lidera. Po południu cała szóstka przyjaciół spotkała się na niewielkiej polanie. Na miejscu byli wszyscy oprócz jednej osoby... Czkawki, który na szczęście zjawił się tylko trochę spóźniony. - Nie sądziłem, że dożyję dnia kiedy to choć raz TY się spóźnisz. – powiedział z dumą Sączysmark. - Cieszę się twoim szczęściem, smark. – odparł szatyn stając obok Astrid. – Ale to mi przypomina za kim najmniej tęskniłem przynajmniej. – dodał złośliwie. - Ta... ja też na twoim miejscu nie tęskniłbym za bliźniakami. Nawet nie wiesz jaki był z nimi bałagan. Bo przecież to chyba ich brakowało ci najmniej... prawda? – Jorgenson skrzyżował ręce na piersi. - Cóż, sam sobie na to pytanie odpowiedz. – rzekł Czkawka. – Dobra, ale dość już o tym. Lepiej mi opowiedzcie co się dzieje na Berk, a może zrewanżuję się swoimi historiami, a trochę ich jest. Najbliższe kilka godzin jeźdźcy spędzili na rozmowie na temat Berk oraz pobytu Czkawki w Ukrytym świecie. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez żartów oraz kłótni bliźniaków. Jeśli jednak odjąć skakanie Thorstonów sobie do gardeł nawzajem, było całkiem spokojnie. Do czasu. Nagle jednak wszystkie smoki przerwały swoją zabawę i zgromadziły się wokół swoich jeźdźców w pełnej gotowości bojowej. Wkrótce okazało się, co było tego przyczyną. - Ktoś nas chyba obserwuje. – oznajmił Sączysmark, wskazując na pobliskie wzgórze. - O... nie... – wyszeptał Czkawka pod nosem. – Wszyscy na smoki, ale już! – rozkazał szatyn, chwytając swoją maskę. - Co się dzieje, Czkawka? – spytała zmartwiona Astrid. - Na razie się tym nie przejmuj, tylko uciekaj stąd... TERAZ. - Czekaj, weź to. – powiedziała wojowniczka podając ukochanemu jego ognisty miecz. - O, czyli jednak znalazłaś ten miecz. – odparł jeździec nocnej furii. – A teraz uciekaj. Nie zwlekając dłużej, Czkawka ruszył w stronę sylwetki stojącej na wzgórzu. Malagusa. Wkrótce obaj stali naprzeciw siebie, gotowi do ataku. - Aż trudno uwierzyć, że dopiero teraz się spotykamy, jeźdźcu. – powiedział przywódca łowców. – Czyżbyś sprowadził swoich przyjaciół żeby ci pomogli? - Nie twój interes. – odparł Czkawka. Chwilę później łowca oraz jeździec, nie marnując więcej czasu na rozmowę, skrzyżowali swoje bronie. Płonący miecz Czkawki zetknął się z ostrzem Malagusa, tworząc przy okazji iskry. Walka była niezwykle zacięta. Żaden nie ustępował na krok przeciwnikowi. Łowca nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek trafi na równego sobie przeciwnika, aż nagle trafił na szatyna. Ten fakt nieco przeraził Malagusa, bowiem zdał sobie sprawę, że jeździec stanowił zagrożenie znacznie większe, niż się spodziewał. W miarę upływu czasu zarówno Czkawka jak i Malagus byli coraz bardziej zmęczeni, jednak dalej nie ustępowali na krok. Mimo wyczerpania, obaj starali się jeszcze bardziej, by pokonać oponenta, jednak jeździec po chwili nieuwagi zmuszony został do obrony przed pełnymi furii atakami przywódcy łowców. W porę jednak wtrącił się Szczerbatek, który w obronie swojego przyjaciela rzucił się na Malagusa, jednocześnie dając Czkawce chwilę na złapanie oddechu. - Szczerbatek, zabierajmy się stąd! – zawołał jeździec, po czym wskoczył na siodło swego smoka, który natychmiast wzbił się w powietrze, zostawiając łowcę za sobą. Parę chwil później Czkawka wrócił do swojego obozu na skaraju wioski, gdzie czekała na niego reszta jeźdźców. Wszyscy zerwali się ze swoich miejsc, gdy tylko zobaczyli jak ich przyjaciel zsuwa się z siodła nocnej furii, szatyn odmówił jednak wszelkich prób pomocy, jakich starali się mu udzielić jego przyjaciele. - Wszystko w porządku? – spytał Śledzik, zaniepokojony stanem Czkawki. - Tak, po prostu... jestem zmęczony. To wszystko. – odparł szatyn, siląc się przy tym na uśmiech. - Czkawka, KIM DO CHOLERY BYŁ TEN CZŁOWIEK?! – zawołał zdenerwowany Sączysmark. - Malagus... przywódca łowców smoków. Oprócz tego wiem niewiele więcej. Zgaduję, że nawet jego najbliżsi pomocnicy wiedzą tylko trochę więcej, niż ja, czy ktokolwiek. – powiedział jeździec. - Czy tylko wam ten koleś wydawał się straszny? W sumie nie do końca wiem, jak wyglądał, ale już sam fakt, że stał na wzgórzu i nas obserwował wydaje się straszny! – wtrącił się Mieczyk. - No to pozostaje ci się cieszyć, że nie stanąłeś z nim twarzą w twarz. Kolejne dni spędzone na przygotowaniu przez Czkawkę swoich przyjaciół do walki z Malagusem mijały jak szalone. Szatyn niezwykle cieszył się z możliwości ponownego spędzania czasu z pozostałymi jeźdźcami jednak martwił się, że wciągnął swoich przyjaciół w zbyt wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. Te wątpliwości tylko pogarszały jego stan, co skutkowało jeszcze większe rozdrażnienie. Z każdym dniem strach coraz bardziej narastał w sercu szatyna. - Czkawka, nie możemy chwilę odpocząć? Trenujemy od kilku dni bez wytchnienia... TAK SIĘ NIE DA! – oburzyła się Szpadka. – Czy ty chcesz nas zatrenować na śmierć?! - Skup się, Szpadka! Najmniejsza chwila nieuwagi i już możesz być martwa w starciu z łowcami! – krzyknął szatyn. – Zapewniam was, że żaden łowca ani tym bardziej Malagus nie da wam chwili odpoczynku. - Czkawka, Szpadka ma rację. – powiedziała Astrid. Nagle na polanie, gdzie odbywał się trening, pojawił się Acke. W pośpiechu zeskoczył z siodła swojego ciemnozielonego śmiertnika zębacza, którego nazwał Grom. Na twarzy Obrońcy szatyn dostrzegł zmartwienie wymieszane z wściekłością. - Czkawka... musisz to usłyszeć! – zawołał mężczyzna. - Co jest, Acke? – spytał zmartwiony jeździec. - Malagus pojawił się w wiosce wraz ze swoim oddziałem. Czkawka przez chwilę nie potrafił się otrząsnąć z szoku. Był śmiertelnie przerażony tym, że łowca będzie próbował przeciągnąć Obrońców na swoją stronę, a wtedy cały jego wysiłek włożony w walkę zostałby zmarnowany. Nie mogąc na to pozwolić, szatyn nie czekając na nikogo od razu wskoczył na siodło Szczerbatka, po czym obaj odlecieli w kierunku Tytonu. Jeździec wylądował na środku wioski i wcale się nie zdziwił gdy zamiast Obrońców, na ulicy widział wojowników łowców, którzy patrolowali teren, co wcale nie wróżyło najlepiej. - Zajmij się nimi, mordko. – rzekł do nocnej furii, która nie zwlekając ruszyła odciągając łowców i pozostawiając Czkawce drogę do zamku wolną. Nagle jednak przed szatynem wylądował Acke oraz reszta jeźdźców. – Nie mieszajcie się teraz w to. To zbyt niebezpieczne. – rzekł. - Nawet nie myśl, żeby iść do tego zamku sam, człowieku. – powiedział Acke. – Przecież to jest ŚMIERTELNA pułapka. - Nie dbam o to. Malagus nie odbierze mi Obrońców! – zawołał Czkawka. – Więc zejdź mi z drogi, Acke. - Dobrze wiesz, że na tej wiosce i tych ludziach zależy mi tak samo jak tobie, ale musimy przemyśleć nasze działania, a nie działać pod wpływem emocji. - Ugh... nienawidzę kiedy masz rację. – rzekł jeździec lekko się uspokajając. Nie chcąc stać na samym środku wioski i być wystawionym na zauważenie przez łowców, Czkawka, Acke oraz pozostali jeźdźcy skierowali się do starej chaty, należącej do Ackea. Tam cała siódemka zgromadziła się w kółku, rozpoczynając burzę mózgów. - Założę się, że łowcy pilnują wejścia do zamku. Trzeba będzie ich odciągnąć. – powiedział szatyn, pogrążając się w zadumie. – Mam wrażenie, że Mieczyk i Szpadka zajmą się tym najlepiej. – rzekł po chwili. - Czkawka... jak ty nas znasz. – odparł Mieczyk, udając że przeciera łzę. - A co z łowcami w zamku? – spytał Sączysmark. - To wtedy ty, Śledzik i Astrid zajmiecie się nimi. - A co z tobą?! – Jorgenson się oburzył. -Ja i Acke pójdziemy do Sali głównej, gdzie spotkamy wodza Obrońców... - I Malagusa. – dokończyła Astrid. – Czkawka... uważaj na siebie. – powiedziała wojowniczka, całując ukochanego w policzek. - Zawsze uważam. – odparł szatyn. Rozdział 6 '''Next wątpliwej jakości, ale w tej chwili nie mam siły pisać nic innego ani lepszego' Plan Czkawki zadziałał wręcz idealnie. Łowcy strzegący wejścia do zamku niemal natychmiast połknęli wabik w postaci bliźniaków, zostawiając wejście niemal niestrzeżone, gdyż został tylko jeden strażnik, z którym Acke bez trudu sobie poradził. Wewnątrz wszystko również poszło zgodnie z planem. Astrid, Śledzik i Sączysmark perfekcynie poradzili sobie w odciąganiu uwagi łowców od Czkawki i Ackego. Dzięki doskonale przeprowadzonej dywersji, jeździec nocnej furii oraz jego przyjaciel bez przeszkód dostali się do Sali głównej. - Jesteś gotowy, Acke? – spytał szatyn. - Bardziej chyba gotowy nie będę. – odparł Obrońca. Po chwili zawachania, jeździec i jego przyjaciel wparowali do pomieszczenia, w którym przetrzemywany był wódz Obrońców. - Tak jak przewidziałem. – rzekł zadowolony z siebie Malagus. - To koniec. Lepiej się poddaj! – zawołał Czkawka, rozpalając swój miecz. - Oj jeźdźcu... to dopiero początek. – na znak łowcy, bliźniaki, Sączysmark, Śledzik oraz Astrid zostali wprowadzeni w eskorcie strażników. – Szkoda, że nie spotykam twoich przyjaciół w... nieco milszych okolicznościach. – rzekł Malagus, chwytając miecz. - Jeśli koniecznie chcesz się z kimś zmierzyć... zrób to ze mną! – zawołał Czkawka, stając naprzeciw przywódcy łowców. Malagus stał chwilę w bezruchu, aż w pewnym momencie bez słowa skierował swój miecz w stronę jeźdźca nocnej furii. Wódz Berk natychmiast ruszył do ataku, nie dając przeciwnikowi ani chwili na odzyskanie sił. Cios za ciosem, Czkawka coraz bardziej napierał na Malagusa. Strach o życie swoich przyjaciół przepełniał go i napędzał do dalszego ataku, w końcu jednak łowcy udało się wyprowadzić skuteczny kontratak. Gdy zdecydowany początek pojedunku, kiedy to Czkawka zyskał zdecydowaną przewagę, już minął, starcie stało się o wiele spokojniejsze. Z powodu zmęczenia szatyn nie wykonywał żadnych pochopnych ruchów, blokując ciosy swojego przeciwnika. - Cóż za umiejętności! – zawołał Malagus w trakcie wymiany ciosów. – Razem zdecydowanie wiele byśmy zdziałali... Czkawka. - Skąd...? – jeździec ledwo uniknął śmiertelnego ciosu przez swoje rozkojarzenie. - Chyba nie sądzisz, że nie starałbym się dowiedzieć wszystkiego o swoim największym przeciwniku. – powiedział łowca. – Szczerze mówiąc... dziwię ci się. Tyle straciłeś przez smoki, a mimo to wciąż ich bronisz. Najpierw zostałeś kaleką. Potem twój najwierniejszy kompan zabił twojego ojca. Obrona tych stworzeń musi być dla ciebie bardzo trudna. - To nie... była wina Szczerbatka! – zawołał Czkawka, dając się ponieść emocjom i z gniewem wypisanym na twarzy zaatakował łowcę, który bez trudu uniknął ciosu oponenta. - Chyba sam w to nie wierzysz... - Nie słuchaj go, Czkawka! – zawołała Astrid. - Ach... nie ma to jak wierni przyjaciele. – zadrwił Malagus. – Całe życie wyszydzany... wyśmiewany! Nagle zjawiła się nocna furia i wszystko się zmieniło. Znalazłeś przyjaciół, miłość... czyż nie tak, Czkawka? - Skąd ty to wiesz?! – zawołał jeździec. Miał już spory mętlik w głowie. - Mam swoje sposoby. – odparł łowca. – Czkawka... wszystko co znasz jest fałszywe i doskonale o tym wiesz. Przyłącz się do mnie. - Nigdy! – zawołał, po czym zaatakował Malagusa Łowca natychmiast zablokował zabójczy cios swojego oponenta, a następnie, wykorzystując zmęczenie jeźdźca, powalił go na ziemię. Każda próba powstania na nogi podejmowana przez wodza Berk kończyłą się niepowodzeniem. Za każdym razem Malagus uniemożliwiał mu to, dociskając go nogą do ziemi. - Nie zmuszaj mnie, bym cię zabił, Czkawka. – powiedział łowca. Nagły ratunek szatynowi przyniósł Acke, odwracając uwagę Malagusa od swojego przyjaciela. - Acke, nie! – zawołał jeździec, podnosząc się i chwytając swój płonący miecz oburącz. Walka była jeszcze bardziej zacięta, niż wcześniej. Zarówno Czkawka, jak i Acke atakowali z niezwykłym zacięciem, ale i Malagus nie dawał za wygraną, zaciekle się broniąc. Wkrótce reszta jeźdzców wyrwała się pilnującym ich łowcom, obezwładniając ich i przyłączając się do walki. - To twój koniec, Malagusie! – zawołał Czkawka. – Mamy przewagę liczebną. Poddaj się! - Nawet nie wiesz co rozpętałeś, Czkawka. – powiedział łowca, nim upuścił kulę, z której natychmiast zaczął wydobywać się dym, dzięki czemu udało mu się uciec. Gdy zasłona dymna opadła, Acke i Czkawka natychmiast podbiegli do wodza Obrońców, który wciąż był w szoku. - Wodzu! Nic ci nie jest? – spytał Acke, przejęty. - N-nie. Na szczęście. – odparł Obrońca. – Dziękuję wam za ratunek. - Niech no zgadnę... Malagus żądał, by twoje plemię go wsparło w jego działaniach? – spytał Czkawka. - Tak, ale powiedziałem mu to samo, co tobie. A nie mam zamiaru zmieniać swojego zdania. – odparł mężczyzna. - Nawet po tym co łowcy właśnie zrobili? Gunarze... twoje plemię przysięgło bronić TEJ wyspy, a ty masz zamiar się bezczynnie przyglądać jak Malagus niszczy smoki i ich oraz wasz dom?! – zawołał szatyn. – Pomyślałeś o tym, co ci ludzie mogli zrobić Obrońcom? Ilu z nich Malagus zdążył porwać?! W twoim obowiązku jest walczyć z łowcami w obronie twojego ludu! Jeździec nie potrafił utrzymać swojego gniewu, więc czym prędzej wyszedł z zamku, zostawiając swoich przyjaciół za sobą. Przy wyjściu na szatyna czekała nocna furia, witająca go pytającym spojrzeniem. Czkawka jednak bez słowa wskoczył na grzbiet smoka i dał mu sygnał do startu, a następnie pokierował go na jeden z klifów. Wódz plemienia Wandali starał się nie myśleć nad słowami Malagusa, jednak wryły mu się one zbyt bardzo do pamięci. Wszystko co znasz jest fałszywe i doskonale o tym wiesz. Jeździec zaczął się zastanawiać jak wyglądałoby jego życie, gdyby nie spotkał Szczerbatka oraz o zmianach jakie nastapiły po oswojeniu nocnej furii. Musiał przyznać, że zmiany były ogromne. Wszystko, co wydawało mu się tak odległe... przyjaciele, miłość, to wszystko było zbyt piękne żeby było prawdziwe. Czkawka starał się z całych sił, by odgonić te myśli, lecz były one zbyt głośne w jego głowie. - Wszystko w porządku? – spytała Astrid, siadając obok ukochanego. - Tak... – odparł szatyn, starając się wypaść jak najbardziej przekonująco. - Treserem smoków jesteś doskonałym, ale kłamca z ciebie kiepski. Coś cię gnębi. – powiedziała wojowniczka. – Powiesz mi co? - Po prostu... myślę nad słowami Malagusa... – jeździec wziął głęboki oddech. – Sama pomyśl, As. Moje życie było koszmarne. Najbardziej niezdarny dzieciak w całej wiosce i zwykłe popychadło. Nagle ten dzieciak spotyka smoka, oswaja go i jego życie się zmienia. A co by było gdybym nie spotkał Szczerbatka? Założę się, że dalej bym był wioskowym popychadłem, którego nawet ojciec się wstydził. - Czkawka, nic się nie dzieje bez przyczyny. Szczerbatek dał ci szansię udowodnić jak bardzo się myliliśmy. Jestem pewna, że bez niego również by ci się to udało. - W takim razie masz we mnie więcej wiary niż ja sam. - Poza tym, ze Szczerbatkiem czy bez, ja i tak będę cię kochać, Czkawka. – powiedziała wojowniczka, po czym pocałowała swojego ukochanego. Przez następny tydzień Czkawka, przechodzący wewnętrzny konflikt, niemal dzień w dzień stykał się z łowcami, którzy nie wychodzili żywi z tych starć. Sam jeździec dość często oddawał się walce, gdyż tylko wtedy jego głowa nie była zajęta myśleniem co by było gdyby. Jedno musiał przynać. Jeśli celem Malagusa było wywołanie w Czkawce niepewności, to udało mu się to wręcz perfekcyjnie. Zachowanie szatyna nie umkło uwadze jego przyjaciół. - Ostatnio się jakoś dziwnie zachowujesz, stary. – powiedział Sączysmark. – Jakbyś chciał każdego za wszelką cenę unikać. - Wydaje ci się. – odparł jeździec. - Sączysmark ma rację, Czkawka. W czym jest problem? – spytał zmartwiony Śledzik. - W niczym. Poważnie. – rzekł szatyn dość oschle. - Jasne. Jak chcesz. Czkawka w pośpiechu ruszył w kierunku Szczerbatka, a następnie odleciał w sobie znanym kierunku. Rozdział 7 Szczerze? Nie jestem przekonany do powrotu, ale... jest pewna osoba która chciała powrotu mojego dawnego ja xD Nie wiem czy ma sens to co teraz napisałem, ale no cusz ^^ W każdym razie nie ma dawnego mnie bez pisania dennych opowiadań, więc... oto jestem. Zbierałem się trochę do powrotu więc no ^^ Poza tym nie wiedziałem co mam zrobić z tym całym wolnym czasem i pomysłami XD Minęły dwa dni od ponownego zniknięcia Czkawki. Wszyscy przyjaciele jeźdźca bardzo się o niego niepokoili, a zwłaszcza Astrid, która nie mogła sobie poradzić z kolejną ucieczką ukochanego. Wojowniczka sądziła, że za zniknięciem Czkawki stali łowcy i choć Acke poparł ją bez zastanowienia, to reszta wolała póki co po prostu czekać. Mimo braku wsparcia pozostałych jeźdźców, narzeczona wodza postanowiła wraz z Ackiem poszukać Czkawki. Pierwszym celem Astrid była chata wodza Berk w wiosce Obrońców. Wiedziała, że jej ukochany nie przebywał tam często, lecz miała nadzieję, że znajdzie tam coś, co pomoże odszukać jeźdźca nocnej furii. Poniekąd przeczucie wojowniczki sprawdziło się, bowiem znalazła stary dziennik szatyna. Odkąd opuściłem Berk minął miesiąc. Do tej pory nie jestem pewien tego, co robię. Może nie powinienem opuszczać Berk ze Szczerbatkiem? Teraz za późno na wątpliwości. Poza tym ta gadzina sama by nie odleciała. Musiałem mu pomóc. Poza tym mam przeczucie... że właśnie to powinienem uczynić. Nie wiem, czy reszta to zrozumie. Czy Astrid to zrozumie, skoro ja sam nie rozumiem. Miesiąc temu wstałem wcześnie. Chciałem udać się na lot. Jak zwykle. To, co mnie zaalarmowało to fakt, że WSZYSTKIE smoki odlatywały. Widziałem to... i widziałem Szczerbatka próbującego odlecieć. Nie potrafię tego wytłumaczyć, ale po prostu miałem wrażenie, że opuszczenie wyspy ze smokami to moje przeznaczenie. Jakby sam Odyn dał mi znak. Cóż... jeśli rzeczywiście tak jest, to niech bogowie mają w opiece Berk... i mnie. Astrid zamknęła dziennik Czkawki zawiedziona, że nie znalazła żadnych odpowiedzi, jednak spodziewała się tego. - Gdzie jesteś, Czkawka? – spytała samą siebie. Tymczasem jeździec nocnej furii przebywał w obozie łowców smoków, konkretniej w namiocie samego Malagusa. - A więc może wreszcie zdradzisz mi ten swój wielki plan? – spytał Czkawka z niecierpliwością. - Czyli się do mnie przyłączysz? - Po przemyśleniu kilku kwesti... tak. - Wiedziałem, że w koncu przejżysz na oczy. – rzekł Malagus. – Przejdźmy jednak do rzeczy. Widzisz, Czkawka, postrzegasz smoki jako pożyteczne, niegroźne istoty. Ja natomiast widzę w nich źródło niezwykłej potęgi, chłopcze. Potęgi dzięki której moglibyśmy władać... światem! Trudno jednak taką siłę ujarzmić. Kluczem jest ta wyspa, Czkawka. Według legend to ojczyzna smoków, miejsce, w którym powstały, więc i tu musi znajdować środek do ich kontroli. - A co jeśli woli smoków nie da się ujarzmić? – spytał Czkawka. – Co wtedy? - Czyż nie jesteś wystarczającym powodem na poparcie mojej teorii, jeźdźcu? Czyż nie ujarzmiłeś nocnej furii? - Nie. Ja Szczerbatka tylko oswoiłem. Dalej jest wolnym stworzeniem, którego nie kontroluję. Ale dobrze. Załóżmy, że rzeczywiście istnieje sposób, by smoki kontrolować. Co jednak z pozostałymi jeźdźcami? Będą się starać nas powstrzymać. - Co według ciebie powinniśmy zrobić? - Większość byłaby bezużyteczna, więc powinniśmy ich zabić, ALE... dwoje się wyróżnia. Astrid Hofferson i Acke. Byliby wspaniałym wzmocnieniem naszych sił. - Podoba mi się twój tok myślenia, Czkawka. – powiedział Malagus, po chwili milczenia. Wkrótce jeździec nocnej furii wymyślił plan, jak zwabić swoich przyjaciół w pułapkę. Nie zwlekając, jeździec przystąpił do jego realizacji. Wziął swój ołówek oraz kawałek papieru, a następnie napisał liścik, w którym wyjawił, że został pojmany przez łowców i pilnie potrzebuje pomocy i że przetrzymywali go na polanie, kawałek drogi od wioski Obrońców. W umówionym miejscu oprócz Czkawki, na jeźdźców czekała również elitarna gwardia Malagusa. Byli to najlepiej wyszkoleni wojownicy, jakich posiadał przywódca łowców, którzy mieli dodać wiarygodności historii jeźdźca nocnej furii. Czas szatynowi zleciał dość szybko podczas oczekiwania na swoich przyjaciół. - Czkawka! – zawołała Astrid, rzucając się na ramiona ukochanego. – Tak się o ciebie martwiłam! – wódz Berk jednak nic nie odpowiadał. Nagle poczuł w sobie wyrzuty sumienia, jednak szybko udało mu się je stłamsić. - Nic mi nie jest, As. – odparł szatyn. – Wybacz mi, Astrid. – dodał, zaś chwilę potem znikąd zjawili się łowcy, celując w jeźdźców. - Co tu się dzieje, Czkawka?! – zawołał Sączysmark. - Astrid... Acke, wy jako jedyni byliście wobec mnie szczerzy. Dlatego daję wam możliwość wyboru. Możecie umrzeć z tymi kłamcami. – wskazał palcem na miejsce, gdzie stał Sączysmark, Śledzik oraz bliźniaki. – Albo dołączyć do mnie i Malagusa. - O czym ty mówisz?! – zawołał Acke. - O tym, że możecie dołączyć do mnie lub zginąć u boku kłamców. Daję wam szansę. Nie zmarnujcie jej. – powiedział Czkawka. - Czkawka... – wtrąciła się Astrid. – Nie poznaję cię. To nie ty, co się z tobą dzieje? – spytała zmartwiona wojowniczka. - Przejrzałem w końcu na oczy, Astrid. To się ze mną dzieje. – odparł. – Pytam was ostatni raz. Jesteście ze mną czy z tymi kłamcami? - Ci kłamcy to twoi przyjaciele, Czkawka! – krzyknął Acke. – Nie wiem jakie bzdury nawciskał ci Malagus, ale ten człowiek cię wykorzystuje. - Nie dajecie mi wyboru. Chwilę później z ukrycia wyszli najlepsi wojownicy Malagusa, celując z kusz w stronę jeźdźców. Nie zwlekając, jeździec nocnej furii wydał rozkaz rozpoczęcia ostrzały. W stronę Astrid oraz reszty natychmiast poleciały dziesiątki bełtów, jeźdźcom udało się znaleźć osłonę, za którą przeczekali ostrzał. Nie wszystkim jednak się to udało. Mieczyk osłonił Astrid przed nadciągającym bełtem, który przebił bliźniakowi płuco. Drugą osobą, której nie udało się przeżyć była Szpadka, która podczas ucieczki została kilkukrotnie trafiona. Tak oto przerzedzeni jeźdźcy zmuszeni byli do desperackiej ucieczki. Szatyn jednak nie dawał za wygraną, szybko wezwał Szczeratka, któremu nie podobało się zachowanie przyjaciela lecz musiał być posłuszny. W końcu smok sam nie mógł odlecieć, jednak nie mógł również pozwolić na dalsze takie zachowanie Czkawki. W każdym razie nocna furia leciała tak szybko jak tylko mogła, by dogonić jeźdźców. - Odpuść, Czkawka! – zawołał Acke. – Nie zmuszaj mnie, bym cię zabił! – dodał. - Spróbuj szczęścia... zdrajco! – odparł. - Czkawka... proszę, wróć do nas. – Astrid starała się przemówić ukochanemu do rozsądku. - To nic nie da, Astrid. – rzekł Acke. – Pozostało tylko jedno wyjście. – Acke zeskoczył ze swojego śmiertnika zębacza, lądując na grzbiecie Szczerbatka i szarpiąc się ze swoim dawnym przyjacielem. Nagle obaj stracili równowagę, spadając z grzbietu nocnej furii prosto do wody. - CZKAWKA! – zawołała Astrid, zawracając Wichurę w kierunku jeziora, do którego wpadli dwaj wojownicy. Pomoc nie była potrzebna, ponieważ zarówno Czkawka jak i Acke dość szybko dopłynęli do brzegu, po czym natychmiast rzucili się w swoich kierunkach. Żaden z nich nie zamierzał się wstrzymywać przed zadaniem ostatecznego ciosu przeciwnikowi. - Byłeś moim przyjacielem, Czkawka! – w głosie Ackego można było usłyszeć zawód. – Jak mogłeś nas zdradzić?! – zawołał. - Nikogo nie zdradziłem. Zobaczyłem, że wszystko co znałem było fałszywe. – odparł jeździec, powalając Obrońcę. – Żegnaj, Acke... – Czkawka już przymierzał się, by zadać przeciwnikowi ostateczny cios, gdy nagle... trafił go pocisk nocnej furii i stracił przytomność. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania